kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuragi
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = クリスマス、か…悪くないわね、この雰囲気。これが、シャンパン？そ、そう… |Christmas2015_EN = Christmas, huh... This atmosphere, it's not bad. This is champagne? I- I see... |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = そろそろ年の瀬ね。格納庫も大掃除しなきゃ・・・ってコラ、手を突っ込むなバカ！ |EndofYear2015_EN = It's almost a new year, I need to clean up my hangars... Hey, don't put your hands inside that, you idiot! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新年明けましておめでとう！今年も機動部隊の中核としてガンガン頑張るわ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year to you! This year I will try my hardest to be a core of a mobile fleet! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分かぁ。…雲龍姉ぇと天城姉ぇに豆投げる感じでいいかな？ …って、よくないよくない！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, eh... I wonder if I can throw these beans at Unryuu-nee and Amagi-nee? Wait, that's no good! No good at all! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = チョコ、欲しいの？・・・んー、一応用意したけど、ホントに？仕方ない、あげるわ！ |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = Did you... want some chocolate? I did make some, just in case, but do you really want them...? It can't be helped, just take 'em! |WhiteDay2016 = もちろんお返しはくれるんでしょ？何がって、そりゃチョコのお返しよ、チョコの！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Of course, you are going to give me the return gift right? Return for what you say? It's in return for those chocolates! THE CHOCOLATES! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = そっか、今日は私達にとって大切な日ね。あなたにとってもそうよね？ねぇ？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = I see, today is an important day for us, huh? It is for you too, isn't it? Right? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *Unlike previous carriers portrayed as archers like Akagi, or shikigami-using onmyouji like her sister ships Unryuu and Amagi, Katsuragi uses a bow (specifically an azusayumi, or Shinto ceremonial bow) combined with shikigami to launch her aircraft, making her a strange hybrid of aforementioned carrier styles. She uses a small gun-like device similar to Amagi's in her original form but with an attached bow, and a longbow in her Kai form. Personality *Often likes to assert the fact that she's an aircraft carrier, stemming from wanting to serve in such a capacity due to being unable to do so during the war. *Appears to be a fan of Zuikaku. A possible reason of this is the fact that when Katsuragi was completed in Kure at 15 October 1944, Zuikaku, the only carrier who participated Pearl Harbor still afloat at the time, was also in Kure, preparing for her next (and final) sortie. Ten days later, Zuikaku sank in the Battle of Cape Engano. History *Like her sister ship Amagi, Katsuragi never received aircraft because her intended fighter complement - the 601st Naval Air Group - was engaged in support of combat operations on Iwo Jima (properly known as Iwatou, Iwo Jima being a mistranslation of the compund word 硫黄島 which using literal translation equates to Sulphur Island), and a severe lack of replacement aircraft and flight crews. She was instead shuffled between ports until reaching Kure, where she was moored and camouflaged to be used in an anti-aircraft role using her AAA batteries. Katsuragi was one of the ships attacked during an air raid by the US Navy Task Force 38 on July 24, 1945, the same attack which heavily damaged her sister ship Amagi. *Struck from the navy list on 15 November 1945 before being scrapped from 22 December 1946 to 30 November 1947, making her the only Unryuu-class ship to survive the war. *Before being scrapped, she was assigned as a repatriation ship. After receiving minor modifications, she started her career as one of the largest ships in Japan's repatriation fleet in December 1945. She completed 8 trips in the following year, bringing nearly 50,000 Japanese citizens from South-East Asia back to Japan. Notes *Spring 2015 Event E-2 clear reward. *Summer 2016 Event E-4 I node Drop. *Fall 2017 Event E-1 L node Drop Trivia *Refers to the Admiral as "Anata" while the on screen text reads "Teitoku". *Katsuragi's portrayal as having smaller breasts than her sister ships Unryuu and Amagi refers to the fact that Katsuragi was fitted with less powerful engines than her sister ships. While Unryuu and Amagi both used heavy cruiser engines identical to the ones used by the Heavy Cruiser Suzuya, Katsuragi was only fitted with a less powerful destroyer engine, the same type used by the destroyer Kagerou. CG Comment by Illustrator Category:Unryuu Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:World War II Survivors Category:Ship with hourly notification